hackSkyfall
by ToadPatrol
Summary: In the year 2020, Columbus, Ohio, the creators created The World R:3. Despite the success, the servers get corrupted, making them inaccessible. It's up to the heroes to save The World and resurrect Mia in this thriller. Rated T for action violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Year: 2040.

New York, NY

The original players of the .hackers pass away 30 years ago from a horrible tragedy. The new players transfer the data from the old ones. The new players are Bob Knute, James Cunningham, Daito, Sho and Samantha Cook. The avatar names are Tsukasa, Bear, Mimiru, BT and Subaru, who were controlled by the original players until now.

My name is Bob Knute, a Karate practitioner who was released in prison for obscuring numerous investigations. My old friend is James Cunningham, former employee of CC Corp and retired police officer. My colleagues are Daito, a carjacking survivor, Sho, Daito's younger brother and middle school student, and Sam Cooke, a high-school student and girlfriend. I live with my uncle and aunt in the safe environment of Manhattan. I go to the alley with a 360-degree treadmill to access The World. Like the predecessors, The World R:3 has all five servers, Delta, Theta, Lambda, Sigma and Omega. The World R:3, unlike the first two, was created by James Holiday. A year after The World R:3 was released, he passed away.

James Holiday's eyelids were covered with quarters. He revives himself via Aura's soul. "Listen, If you are watching this, I'm dead." said James. "Before I died, I created not only The World R:3, but I also created a rare item that will get the AI back." James transforms into a wizard-like character known as the Ringmaster. The Ringmaster scatters all four keys (Yellow, Blue, Red and Green keys) throughout the servers. "Good luck on the hunt to save The World." said the Ringmaster.


	2. Chapter 2 - C1

The challenge is to find all three keys in hopes of preventing The World's servers from shutting down permanently and awaken the revived Mia.

Bob Knute logs in to The World as Tsukasa. He then makes a phone call with Bear, who is controlled by James Cunningham. "Hello?" asked Tsukasa.

The screen zooms to Theta, Chosen Hopeless Nothingness, the final battle from the first game. From there, Bear is battling numerous aliens with Mimiru and BT. "Not now, I'm in the middle of the battle." said Bear. When you get killed in The World, you will come back without any EXP, your points, and you will lose a sh*t. Like, losing my sh*t. The person who was slain in The World is actually a CC Corp employee, who lost his avatar and flips out. He jumps out the window, but he is still alive.

Tsukasa is on his way to the Sigma server where the race is located. He deploys an orange Lamborghini Aventador. The starting point transforms into the Shiodome Ramp, which is C1's entrance ramp. Subaru shows up with Kaneda's bike. The race begins.


	3. Chapter 3 - C1 to New Belt Line CCW

Tsukasa and Bear are at C1. The race begins at the C1 inward position. Tsukasa is using a Nissan GT-R while Bear uses the Nissan 370Z.

"Too slow!" said Tsukasa as the race continues at the Daiba bridge, the part of New Belt Line's counter-clockwise.

Subaru crashes the party, joining the race where Tsukasa and Bear left off. She is using Kaneda's Bike (from Akira). The race ends at the Ginza ramp for both New Belt Line and C1. Tsukasa managed to win the race after escaping from the gorilla.

"I did it!" exclaimed Tsukasa as he won the race. "Uh-oh". He notices that Subaru is in danger. "Look out!" yelled Bear as Subaru is caught in a chase between the gorilla and the finish line. She uses a dangerous maneuver without any injuries to escape from the gorilla. Tsukasa grabs her just as she loses control of her bike.

"Sorry!" said Tsukasa as he grabbed her without permission. "No problem, thanks for saving my life from the gorilla guarding the finish line." said Subaru. The wizard shows up to congratulate Tsukasa for winning the race. The golden trophy that Tsukasa earned has been stored in his achievements. "Thank you so much. I will never forgive this." said Tsukasa as he earned his golden trophy. The wizard disappears.

Bear shows up last. "What happened?" asked Bear. "Did you win?"

"Yup." said Tsukasa.

Back at the real world, the initial TSUKASA is on the screen as the victor of the race.


	4. Chapter 4 - Kamurocho

Back at the office, a man saw the "TSUKASA" name on the screen, meaning that Tsukasa succeeded in winning the race and outrunning a giant gorilla. "Who is that Tsukasa?" asked the man.

"That Tsukasa, who won the race, is a Wavemaster who was formerly controlled by a young girl." replied the other man.

The man drinks coffee and enters The World as Balmung. He logs in at the Theta server, in a Root town, a place similar to Kamurocho. Orca is present at the alley. "This Tsukasa, that you are talking about won the race and earned a load of money." said Balmung. "Prepare the Boombox."

Meanwhile at The World Shop, Tsukasa and Bear shop for weapons for their next mission. Tsukasa and Bear have $3,000 in prize money. Tsukasa purchases both items: Two Rubik's Cube grenades, which will reverse time in several seconds and a VR suit, which is a real-world item. Bear purchases three summon bombs for Woody Woodpecker and a Pulse Rifle with a built-in grenade launcher and flamethrower. "Nice combo, Bear." said Tsukasa. "You got the Battle Suit Combo". said Bear. Tsukasa and Bear leave the shop, which was located at Kamurocho. They then enter the repair shop that looks similar to a warehouse. From there, they see Kaneda's Bike, the bike Subaru used for the race, and the Iron Giant.

"Hello." said Subaru. "What took so long? My bike had run out of gas."

Bear fills up gas for her bike. "So long." said Subaru before being logged out.

"Bob! Dinner!" said Bob's aunt.

"Sh*t! Gotta go!" said Tsukasa before logging out. Bear continues to repair Kaneda's Bike. "See you later, bud." said Bear.

From here on, the VR suit will detect punches, kicks, gunshots and more! Be sure to buy one today!


	5. Chapter 5 - Post-Race Celebration

At the Lambda Server Main Entrance, a group of players approach Tsukasa to congratulate him for winning the race. Goro grabs Tsukasa to an alley where a chestburster, a catepillar-like alien erupts from his chest, which turns out to be Subaru, who is posing as him.

"Not funny." said Tsukasa, before wearing a suit-and-tie outfit, which was worn by new generation of PMers, player-murderers.

"Which item did you get?" asked Tsukasa.

"Several summon bombs for Latios and Latias as well as the Pulse Rifle EX, which includes a 99-ammo clip, flamethrower and a grenade launcher on one assault rifle, just like yours." replied Subaru.

At the archive section, Tsukasa and Subaru observe the creator of The World R:3. From there, they see the creator making several statements. He is wearing a Space Invaders T-shirt.

"From there, The World R:3 is the hybrid game, similar to the Nintendo Switch and PlayStation Vita." said the creator. "It will feature all five servers: Delta, Theta, Lambda, Sigma and Omega."

The usher then greets Tsukasa and Subaru. "Hello. I'm Genki, the owner of the archive room." said Genki. "I see you won the C1 race back in the day. And the day after that, you got several Woody Woodpecker bombs to use for summoning purposes."

"Thanks." said Tsukasa.


	6. Chapter 6 - Nightclub

At the nightclub located inside the Lambda server, Tsukasa is greeted by an anthropomorphic cat named Diane.

"ID please." said Diane.

Tsukasa presents his ID. The ID has been approved. Tsukasa then gets intercepted by Subaru.

"Get out of town!" said Subaru.

From there, we see the Banana Splits, consists of Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky. We also see several security guards controlled by players. Tsukasa joins Subaru in a dance. They dance until the alarm goes off.

"Everyone out!" yelled the security guard.

The customers and staff evacuate the facility. The Banana Splits are responsible for triggering the alarm.

"Battle stations!" yelled Tsukasa.

Tsukasa uses his assault rifle to engage in a shootout against the Banana Splits. Subaru summons Woody Woodpecker to taunt Fleegle.

"I'm outta here!" cried Fleegle.

Tsukasa and Subaru exit the nightclub.

"Subaru, let's go after him." said Tsukasa.

"No, if we go now, then we will get ourselves killed." said Subaru. "Listen, my mother died inside The World."

Tsukasa receives a phone call.

"Yeah?" said Tsukasa.

"The nightclub is shutting down because of the Banana Splits." said BT via phone.

"Yes. They triggered the alarm but they did not kill any people." said Tsukasa.

He logs out and Subaru flees the scene. Bob Knute goes to his house to warn his aunt.

"I need to speak to my aunt. The Banana Splits got Subaru." said Bob.

"Not gonna happen." said his uncle before using a detonator, killing both his uncle and his aunt. Bob flees his house before it blows up, causing widespread chaos. Bob mourns his loss. He receives a phone call from Sam Cook, the player who controls Subaru.

"Yes? Did they hurt you? Oh." said Bob.

"The Banana Splits are in custody." said Sam. "Listen, BT and Bear are on the way out of The World with the VR suits."

Bob is then kidnapped by the bullies.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Shining

Bob wakes up in a prison cell with Sam Cooke, the person who controlled Subaru.

"Let me out!" said Bob. "I'm an innocent man!"

"Hello." said Sam.

"Subaru?" said Bob.

"Yes. I'm Sam Cooke." said Sam. "But yes, in The World, I'm Subaru."

The guard releases both Sam and Bob from prison.

"Why so sudden?" asked Sam.

"It is urgent." said the guard. "It is something to do with 'The Shining'."

Sam and Bob suit up with VR suits.

"Listen, the creator's favorite movie is called 'The Shining', which is a horror movie based on the novel by Stephen King, who hated the movie." said Bob.

Bob and Sam enter The World as Tsukasa and Subaru. BT, Mimiru and Bear arrive at the Lobby.

"What is the keyword?" asked Mimiru.

"Sigma, Hidden, Forbidden, Aqua Field." said Genki.

The group entered the recreated version of "The Shining" elevator scene. They only have 30 minutes to find the scroll containing clues on how to restore The World to a normal state. Bear reads a book. Subaru, Mimiru and BT are searching for a scroll. Tsukasa sees two young girls before entering the elevator.

"You gotta see this." said Tsukasa. "Two girls are inside the elevator."

Bear investigates the elevator. As the elevator opens, large amount of blood bursts.

"Bear, noooo!" cried Tsukasa. "Evacuate!"

Tsukasa, Subaru, BT and Mimiru open different doors. Bear opens the bathroom door to discover a naked woman.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you shouldn't leave the bathroom." said Bear.

A naked woman turns out to be a mutant. Bear uses a shotgun to kill a mutant offscreen. As Bear opens the door, blood is dripping from the ceiling and throughout the recreated scene.

"I shouldn't have done that." said Bear.

"Subaru found a scroll." said BT.

"Where?" said Bear.

"In one of the doors, surrounded by weapons."

The initial SUBARU appears on the screen.

"We only have ten minutes left." said Mimiru.

"It says 'You have survived the Shining.'." said Subaru. "I managed to win despite dealing with several mutants."

The group flee from the bloodied recreation.

"We are not going there again." said Bear.

There, they log out including Subaru. Following the logout, Sam Cooke has been kidnapped. Bob goes after her, but the door was tightly shut.

"Sam!" cried Bob.

Bob takes an alternate route, but he is ambushed by Bear's player Samuel Davis. Bob breaks free and punches him in the face.

"I'm not here to fight!" yelled Samuel.

"Who are you?" asked Bob.

"Samuel Davis." replied Samuel.

Bob and Samuel enter the truck with the players who control Mimiru and BT.

"This is Daito and Yu." said Samuel.

Daito and Yu introduce themselves.

"Nice to meet you." said Daito. "Sam has been kidnapped by The World administrators."

"I agree." said Yu. "Bob, you must find Subaru and get the key to restore The World and resurrect Mia."

"Understood." said Bob.

Samuel starts the truck. The driver is the person who controls Kite. He drives to the factory.

At the factory, the administrator was sitting in the chair. He is the person who control Lios. Bob and Daito point the guns at the administrator. The administrator raises his hands.

"What are you doing here?!" said the administrator.

"Where is Subaru?" asked Bob.

"In the factory." answered the administrator.

"I know she's in the factory!" yelled Bob. "Keep an eye on him."

"I will." said Daito.

Bob leaves the administrator's room and rips his skin, revealing as Tsukasa. Bear and BT are present inside the briefing room.

"Subaru is locked up inside the factory." said Tsukasa. "As you can see, Subaru is wearing a jump suit instead of the main outfit."

"Subaru was kidnapped immediately following the mission to getting the scroll." said Bear.

The meeting continues at the briefing room.


	8. Chapter 8 - Ice Castle Final Battle

Inside the factory, Sam Cooke is wearing a jump suit. She is attached with a non-removable VR headset.

Inside the Omega server, the setting for the final battle, Subaru is forced to work inside the factory, making several robots at a time.

"Get going!" yelled the guard.

Subaru continues to make robots at gunpoint. She received a call from Tsukasa.

"When the guards are not present, I want you to get out of here. You see the switch to remove the headset?" said Tsukasa through the microphone.

"I see." said Subaru.

"You cannot do it now." said Tsukasa through the microphone.

The guards are gone.

"Now's your chance!" said Tsukasa through the microphone.

Subaru reaches the switch to get out of the server. Sam Cooke escapes from the simulation and goes to the different place to control Subaru so that she can join Tsukasa and the others.

Subaru is inside the final battle. Tsukasa is riding a Lamborghini Aventador.

"Get in." ordered Tsukasa.

Subaru and Tsukasa are inside the snowy mountain surrounded by IOI guards. BT, Mimiru and Bear join forces to get the key.

"The only way to get through these guards is to get lots of explosives and guns." said Tsukasa. "But first we must gather the others."

Tsukasa parks the car and join forces with Kite, Balmung and Haseo. Kite gives the summon bomb to Tsukasa. Balmung gives the Pulse Rifle to Subaru. Haseo gives several grenades to Tsukasa. Tsukasa and Subaru get back to the car and start the final battle. Kite, Balmung and Haseo ride in a mini-van. Kite throws the bomb at the oncoming set of IOI riders. The riders turn into money after killing them.

"After him!" cried Kite.

"Understood." said Tsukasa.

Tsukasa and Subaru run over several IOI men, killing them. Bear uses Kaneda's Bike to ride with Mimiru, while BT uses the Iron Giant summon bomb. The Iron Giant engages in a fight with Godzilla summoned by a IOI guard.

Meanwhile, the administrator goes to the work station only to discover that Sam Cooke has escaped.

"Where did she go?" asked the administrator.

"I don't know." said the officer.

They hear gunshots in The World's final battle.

"What is going on?!" said the administrator.

"It's the final battle. It's not war. It's a massacre!" said the officer.

Back at the final battle, Tsukasa accidentally summons the murderous doll. The murderous doll assist Tsukasa and Subaru by defeating several IOI guards before disappearing.

"It's f***ing Chuckie!" said the officer through the microphone.

Tsukasa and Subaru reach the entrance to the ice castle where Mia is sleeping. The castle is surrounded by a wave of IOI guards.

"You are under arrest for assassination, murder and conspiracy against IOI." said the guard.

Tsukasa, Subaru, Mimiru, Bear and BT use Pulse rifles to defeat several IOI guards. They then reach to the entrance where it was surrounded by eggs.

"It's a dead end!" said Bear. "Fall back!"

They use flamethrowers to burn the eggs before infiltrating the staircase. Before they infiltrate the staircase, Tsukasa shoots Subaru in the head, killing her and turning into money.

"I need you to get out of here." said Tsukasa. "And come to the truck."

"Noooo!" cried Subaru.

Subaru is zeroed. Sam Cooke escapes the factory and goes inside the truck.

Bear, Mimiru and BT deal with the IOI guards while Tsukasa enters the staircase, watching a gameplay from Pac-Man, trying to reach Level 256 without getting attacked by ghosts. The player lost the match by letting the ghost eat Pac-Man, ending the game and zeroing him. Tsukasa uses a sniper to scope a IOI guard guarding the Pac-Man room. He lowers the sniper before going downstairs to the Pac-Man room. From there, Tsukasa defeats an IOI guard before playing Pac-Man until he reaches level 256.

"The object of this game is to collect all of the dots without getting eaten by ghosts." said Tsukasa.

Tsukasa reaches level 256. The game ended. The key appears. The wizard congratulates Tsukasa for completing The World R:3. The ground is shaking. It is the police cars.

The police cars bumps into the truck. Sam Cooke pushes the police car to the damaged car. She then proceeds to park in the garage until the police cars cease their searching.

"You okay?" asked Sam.

Tsukasa picks up the key along with the scroll that Subaru earned and the trophy. This will earn a present. A present where Tsukasa and his group return to the real world after saying goodbye to Mia.


	9. Chapter 9 - Resurrection, Epilogue

Tsukasa succeeds in playing Pac-Man until reaching level 256 and got all three items: the trophy, the scroll which was awarded by Subaru and a key.

"I see you have found all three missing items, well done." said the wizard.

The wizard exchanges the items for Mia. Mia is awakened.

"Maha…" said Tsukasa.

"Where am I?" asked Mia.

"In the Ice Castle." replied Tsukasa.

"The Ice Castle?" asked Mia.

She was confused.

"You were sleeping in the Ice Castle." said Tsukasa. "Here."

Tsukasa gives an Aromatic Grass to Mia, blowing up the ice castle which causes the IOI soldiers to be zeroed and turn into money. Tsukasa is then transported to the wizard's house. From there, Tsukasa sees a young boy playing Pac-Man all the way to level 256. The young boy is the person who controls the wizard. The wizard introduces himself.

"I am the Wishmaster." said the wizard.

The Wishmaster gives Tsukasa the golden egg.

Tsukasa almost presses the red button that will shut down The World's servers permanently as the truck bumps.

"You do not want to accidentally shut down the servers." said the Wishmaster. "The red button will permanently shut down The World's servers."

Meanwhile, Samuel, Daito, Yu and Sam are escaping from the police cars driven by IOI.

"Hang on!" cried Sam before performing a dangerous 360-degree stunt.

The car landed on the grass, damaging the exterior of it.

"Are you all right?" asked Daito.

"We're fine." said Sam.

The police shows up.

"Hands up!" yelled the police.

All except Bob put their hands up. Bob is holding the egg.

"I said hands up, all of you!" yelled the police.

Bob is still holding the egg. The egg disappears and turns into the golden scroll saying that Tsukasa has conquered The World. The creator makes room. He introduces himself.

"I'm Og, you can call me Mr. Og." said the creator. "I see you have conquered The World."

"Mr. Og, I did it." said Bob.

The gang is then arrested except Bob. Bob walks away from the truck with Og.

"Since you have conquered The World, you earned a reward." said Og.

Og gives a golden necklace.

"The way you save the world is great. Good job." said the police officer.

The police officer also arrests several IOI people.

Several days later, Sam, Samuel, Daito and Yu were released from prison. Bob shows up and congratulate them in helping him save The World.

"Thanks for helping me save The World." said Bob.

"You are welcome." said Samuel.

Bob receives a phone call from Genki, the boss for The World's missions.

"You have been promoted." said Genki. "Congratulations, Tsukasa, Mimiru, Bear, Subaru and BT."

Bob and his crew celebrate the victory inside The World. IOI is imprisoned for their crimes that they committed. Also, The World R:3 servers shut down every Mondays and Tuesdays so that people can spend time in the real world. Inside the moorland, Tsukasa, Bear, BT, Mimiru and Subaru say goodbye to the audience.

"So long." said BT.

The End


End file.
